Recuérdanos
by haru no bara
Summary: Qué pasaría si la persona que amas se olvidara completamente de ti, como harías que aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos volvieran una vez más, como harías que aquella persona te amara nuevamente, todo aquello pensaban ciertas personas al ver a su amado en aquella condición
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno chicos este fic hace varios dias que andaba en mi cabeza y hoy decidi escribirla espero que les guste**_

Al pasar del tiempo varias cosas habían pasado y vaya que pasaron pues para algunos aun pensaban que lo que veían aun no era verdad pero aquello era la realidad misma, una realidad en donde veían a cierto pelirrojo bastante feliz

_bien chicos termino el entrenamiento- _dijo en voz alta riko haciendo que todos se detuvieran y al instante cayeran al suelo de lo agotados que se encontraban_ -sí que no tienen resistencia chicos tendré que hacer algo para mejorarla- _dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que los chicos le recorriera en escalofrió por la espalda_

_estamos bien no hay necesidad de aquello cierto chicos- _dijo Hyuuga mientras los demás asentían y se paraban enseguida-_

_si ustedes lo dicen- _dijo Riko mientras los chicos asentían aún más pues no querían sufrir otro entrenamiento más espartano del que ya tenían_ -

_será mejor que nos vayamos Tetsuya _-dijo el tigre mientras le daba la mano para que este se colocara a pie-_

_Hai Taiga-kun- _respondió el peli celeste-_

_si son tan tiernos cuando se comportan de esa manera- _dijo Teppei haciendo sonrojar al tigre-_

_será mejor que se apuren ya que no quiero un escándalo como del otro día- _dijo Riko-_

_cierto, Kagami no hagas esperar a tus novios- _dijo Izuki-_

_que esa vez no fue mi culpa- _dijo el tigre-_

_pero aquel escándalo es digno de recordar- _dijo Hyuuga-_

_mira que pensar que a Kagami lo habían secuestrado solo por tardar 5 minutos en salir- _dijo Koganei-_

_además de buscarlo por toda la escuela como locos- _agrego Izuki-_

_mitobe dice que también gritaron su nombre- _dijo Koganei-_

_para finalmente encontrarlo en el patio ya que se encontraba bajando un gato de un árbol- _menciono Riko-_

_y cuando lo vieron todos se le tiraron encima diciéndole lo preocupados que estaban mientras lo abrazaban- _agrego Furi-_

_si aquello es digno de recordar- _dijeron los demás haciendo que el tigre se colocara completamente rojo pues sus novios eran unos paranoicos que pensaban enseguida que algo malo le pasaba-_

_ohh pero recuerdan los 6 meses que estuvieran intentando conquistar a Kagami, eso sí que fue grandioso ver las miles de rosas que trajo un día Akashi, el peluche gigante de le regalo Midorima diciendo que era su objeto de la suerte hoy aunque todos sabíamos que no era cierto, Kise cantando una canción romántica, Murasakibara que le regalo chocolates hechos a mano, Kuroko que le trajo varias hamburguesas además de una carta de amor y Aomine eso sí que es para recordar, verlo en la entrada con un gran globo en forma de corazón _-decía Riko mientras los iba enumerando con sus dedos-_

_Tetsuya vamos de una vez- _dijo el tigre más rojo de lo que ya estaba bueno si eso era posible pues se acordaba perfectamente de aquellos meses en donde todos los días la Kiseki no se rendía en intentar conquistarlo, los días en que huía por la vergüenza y pena que sentía en esos momentos y el día en que se dio cuenta que amaba a esos idiotas que aunque se les ocurría ideas bastante absurdas eran bellas y tiernas. De aquello ya habían pasado 2 meses que se encontraba en una relación con aquellas personas, para sorpresa de él, todos lo tomaron bastante bien además de molestarlo siempre que podían con la Kiseki como era ese caso-_

Después de cambiarse ambos se dirigían a la entrada de la escuela hablando de varias cosas hasta que el tigre se detuvo al sentir unos brazos muy conocidos para él

_hola Atsu- _dijo el tigre mirando hacia arriba-_

_te extrañe Tai-chin- _dijo abrazando aún más al tigre haciendo que este sonriera-_

_Murasakibaracchi no se vale yo también quiero abrazar a Taigacchi- _decía con un puchero-_

_ven Ryouta- _le dijo el tigre sino seguiría con la infantil pelea entre ellos dos_ -

_yo también te extrañe Taigacchi- _dijo ya abrazando al tigre-_

_Hola Shintaro, Seijuro, Daiki- _dijo con una sonrisa a los presentes-_

_Atsushi, Ryouta suelten a Taiga sino se nos hara tarde- _dijo_ _el emperador haciendo que estos los soltaran-_

_a donde iremos- _pregunto el tigre pues ninguno de ellos le había dicho algo_ -

_es una sorpresa Taiga-kun- _dijo Kuroko haciendo que este lo mirara para después mirar a los demás-_

_espero que no sea algo extraño- _dijo el tigre antes de reanudar sus pasos pues sus novios salían con varias tonteras como aquella vez que quisieron que vistiera como sirvienta o como chef o que solo anduviera con un delantal puesto, aquellas situaciones se negó completamente hasta que solo se decidió colocarse unas orejas de gato pues las alternativas que le daban eran demasiadas para él, bueno está más que decir que la kiseki disfruto bastante al tigre con aquellas orejas-_

Los siete se dirigían al lugar en donde llevarían al tigre, todos conversando de sus días haciendo que más de una vez el tigre les mostrara aquella hermosa sonrisa. todo era perfecto, un hermoso día de sol, su tigre a su lado riendo y disfrutando de su compañía, no había nada que pudiera opacar la felicidad que sentía cada uno o eso creían.

En una esquina se encontraron los 7 esperando tranquilamente que el semáforo cambiara de color para poder cruzar y llegar a su destino pero lo que sucedió en ese momento fue demasiado rápido para que los de la Kiseki pudieran reaccionar, solo sintieron el empujón que les dio el tigre provocando que se alejaran mientras escuchan **_cuidado,_** ya de ahí para ellos fue como si estuvieran en una pesadilla, ver que justo ese momento que fueron empujados un auto impactaba el cuerpo del tigre haciendo que saliera casi volando para luego quedar tendido en el suelo

Los 6 estaban blancos prácticamente no podían reaccionar o pensar en algo pues aquello paso demasiado rápido

_K…K…K..Kagamicchi e…el…e….esta…- _decía Kise temblando completamente haciendo que los chicos pudieran reaccionar y ver como el tigre ser encontraba, todos se encontraban temblando de miedo mientras se acercaban pues quien no si veía como su pareja se encontraba tendida en el suelo por salvarte la vida-_

_Kagami-kun despierta si- _decía Kuroko al borde de las lágrimas al ver al tigre en el suelo sin reaccionar_

_Kaga-chin te daré todos mis dulces si abres los ojos- _decía Murasakibara que al igual que los demás se encontraban tiritando de miedo y llamando al tigre como antes lo hacían_ -

_si por favor, si pueden lo más antes posible- _decía Midorima antes de cortar la llamada para luego guardar su celular el cual se encontraba temblando a causa de sus manos_ -

_tu bastardo yo te mato- _decía en voz alta Aomine mientras golpeaba al conductor el cual había agarrado antes que escapara_ -te matare idiota- _dispuesto a dar el siguiente golpe pero una mano lo detuvo cosa que hizo girar la vista de Aomine encontrándose con unos ojos bi color los cuales miraran fríamente a aquel hombre-_

_solo ten algo muy claro _-le dijo mientras unas tijeras cortaban la mejilla de aquel hombre provocando que comenzara a temblar_ \- yo personalmente me encargare que te pudras en la cárcel por haber dañado nuestro tesoro- _le dijo para luego sacar las tijeras al ver que tanto la ambulancia como los policías habían llegado al lugar, los cuales estos últimos tomaron aquel hombre mientras Akashi daba su nombre haciendo que estos se sorprendieran para luego llegarse a ese hombre-_ Daiki vamos, Taiga nos necesita

_por favor que Bakagami este sano y salvo- _pensaba Aomine mientras entraba en la ambulancia junto a los demás observando como el tigre le colocaban oxígeno y decían que partieran lo más rápido que podían haciendo que los chicos se le formara un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras-_

Ya cuando llegaron al hospital vieron cómo se llevaron a su ser más preciado a la sala de operaciones quedando ellos en la sala de espera-

_como sucedió esto, Kagamicchi el…el...nos salvó pero a cambio de que- _decía Kise llorando a mares-_

_cállate Kise, Bakagami es fuerte sabrá salir de esta- _decía Aomine apretando sus puños para no comenzar a llorar-_

_cierto él pudo derrotarnos a todos así que pronto estará de vuelta con nosotros nanodayo- _menciono Midorima con los ojos cristalizados-_

_ya verán que dentro de unos días Kagami-kun nos estará gritando por las tonteras que hacemos- _dijo Kuroko entre cortado a causa de las lágrimas-_

_nos cocinara nuestros platos preferidos diciendo que solo es casualidad- _agrego Murasakibara el cual tenía la mirada fija en la puerta en donde había entrado el tigre-_

_y finalmente a pesar que diga que no, aceptara dormir con todos con la excusa que hace frio como para dormir solo- _agrego Akashi sacando una pequeña sonrisa a los chicos-_

_que todo salga bien con nuestra luz _-pensaban los chicos a la espera del veredicto del doctor-_


	2. Chapter 2

Los minutos pasaban pero no había ninguna noticia haciendo que los chicos comenzaran a impacientarse y pensaran en lo peor

_Atsushi quieres algún dulce _-pregunto Himuro que al igual que el equipo de Seirin, Takao, Momoi, Kasamatsu y Reo se encontraban en espera de alguna noticia ya que cada uno de ellos fueron llamados por Kuroko pues eran los que sabían de su relación-_

_ahora no Muro-chin comeré después _-le dijo aun mirando en aquella puerta haciendo que Himuro suspirara-_

_Taiga por favor que estés bien _-pedía Himuro pues podía ver como Momoi intentaba calmar a Aomine, Takao diciéndole a Midorima que todo saldrá bien, los del equipo de Seirin calmando a Kuroko pues este seguía llorando, Reo hablando con Akashi para que se distrajera un poco y no pensara en cosas malas al igual que hacia Kasamatsu con Kise_ \- vamos Taiga no puedes preocupar a tus novios de esta manera _-susurro sacándose los malos pensamientos que en ese momento lo invadían-_

_familiares de Kagami Taiga- _dijo una voz haciendo que todos se colocaran de pie y se acercaran de inmediato a la persona que había hablado-_

_doctor díganos como esta Taiga-d _ijo Akashi-_

_díganos que está bien- _dijeron Aomine y Kise-_

_bueno verán a pesar del fuerte impacto su cuerpo está perfectamente es casi como un milagro que no se haya roto ningún hueso con el impacto, lo único que tiene son algunos raspones y moretones- _dijo para luego tomar algo de aire-_

_hay algo más cierto doctor- _dijo Kuroko-_

_bueno si a pesar de aquello el señor Kagami sufrió un golpe en su cabeza la cual no sabemos si habrá algunas secuelas de ello, solo lo sabremos cuando se despierte

_y que secuelas podría tener nanodayo- _pregunto Midorima-_

_pues podría perder parcial o completamente la memoria pero ello no lo sabremos hasta que el señor Kagami se despierte para poder realizarle los exámenes- _dijo mientras las puertas se abrían para mostrar a Kagami recostado en la camilla, con algunos parches por los rasguños, con una intravenosa en su mano haciendo que los chicos se le encogiera el corazón al ver a su pareja en ese estado-_

_podemos ver después a Kaga-chin- _pregunto Murasakibara sin quitarle los ojos a la camilla en donde llevaban al tigre-_

_claro que pueden solo tendrán que esperar que lo instalen en la habitación para que pueden estar con el _-dijo el doctor para luego retirarse y que los chicos se dirigieran a la habitación en donde se encontraba el tigre_

Ya cuando llegaron a la puerta, la Kiseki se quedó ahí parada como si se debatieran en entrar o no entrar hasta que sintieron un empujón haciendo que los seis miraran hacia atrás

_que esperan entren de una vez ya que el que más necesita ahora Kagami son ustedes _-dijo Riko con una sonrisa-_

_nosotros vendremos después para ver a Kagamin- _dijo Momoi-_

_así que no lo piensen y entren- _menciono Kasamatsu_ -

_cuiden a Taiga, cuñados- _agrego Himuro-_

_gracias- _murmuraron los chicos para luego entrar-_

_ellos son los que más que sufren con lo que pasó a Tai-chan- _dijo Takao mientras caminaba junto a los demás-_

_cualquiera estaría como ellos si la persona que amas te salvo la vida pero casi a cambio de la suya- _dijo Reo haciendo que todos pensaran en aquellas palabras además del gran amor que sentía el tigre hacia la Kiseki como para realizar aquel acto_

 **Mientras en la habitación**

Los chicos se encontraban mirando fijamente la cama en donde se encontraba el tigre, lentamente se fueron acercando hasta quedar a su lado-

_mira que eres idiota Taiga- _dijo Aomine pasando su mano cuidadosamente en la mejilla del tigre mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pues ya no podía seguir reprimiéndolas más en ese momento que observaba a la persona que ama_ -

_Taiga es una orden no vuelvas hacer algo como esto _-menciono Akashi acariciando el cabello del tigre-_

_no vuelvas a darnos un susto como este nanodayo- _mientras tomaba la mano izquierda del tigre_ -

_cierto si lo vuelves hacer no te lo perdonaremos Tai-chin- _murmuro con voz quebrada Murasakibara para luego las lágrimas comenzaran a caer-_

_si lo haces nos enojaremos mucho contigo Taigacchi- _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa adornada con las lágrimas-_

_nos costara perdonarte aunque pongas esos ojitos de cachorrito Taiga-kun- _agrego Kuroko que al igual que los demás se encontraban llorando por el miedo de solo pensar que perderían a aquel ser que iluminaba sus días, aquel ser que puede que al principio lo odiaban pero que después sin saber cómo se enamoraron de él, su luz, su única y preciada luz-_

Los chicos se quedaron toda la noche junto al tigre en espera que este despertara. Cuando los demás vinieron a visitar al tigre se encontraron a los de la kiseki cada uno apoyado en la cama durmiendo mientras tenían aferrada la mano del tigre a la suya

_si que son idiotas-dijo Riko mientras los observaba pues más que seguro aquella posición les debería doler-

_será mejor que los despertemos ya que más que seguro no han comido nada desde ayer- _dijo Himuro-_

_además no querrán que Tai-chan los vea de esa forma- _dijo Takao que se había dado cuenta de los ojos de los chicos, claros signos que habían llorado-_

_realmente esos seis cuando se trata de Kagami se convierten en unos idiotas sin remedio- _agrego Hyuuga mientras los demás movían a los chicos para que despertaran y que a regañadientes fueran a comer y a arreglarse, prometiéndoles que si ocurría cualquier cosa los llamaría de inmediato-_

Tanto Riko como los demás contemplaban a Kagami el cual se encontraba tranquilamente dormido como si nunca hubiera pasado aquel accidente y como si en cualquier momento se despertaría

_entrenadora Kagami, Kagami el- _decía Hyuuga al ver que las manos del tigre se habían movido-_

_tengo que avisarle a los chicos- _dijo Riko mientras llamaba a Kuroko-_

_mmm que paso- _murmuraba el tigre el cual lentamente se iba despertando para luego lentamente mirar a su alrededor-_ Tatsuya

_hola Taiga, como te encuentras- _le dijo mientras se acercaba la cama_ -

_me duele un poco la cabeza además de sentirme algo mareado _-le respondió con una sonrisa-_ que me paso

_tuviste un accidente- _le dijo Riko-_ pero tranquilo no es nada grave solo deben de revísate ahora que estas despierto-

_entiendo, gracias por estar aquí chicos- _le dijo mientras se escuchaban unos apresurados pasos para luego la puerta se abriera de golpe mostrando a seis personas totalmente agitadas_ -

_Taiga/Taiga-kun/Taigacchi/Tai-chin- _dijeron seis personas unas vez que sus respiraciones se regularizaron para luego acercarse a un sorprendido Kagami el cual los miraba-_

_Tatsuya te puedo hacer una pregunta- _dijo el tigre a su hermano-_

_claro, dime Taiga- _le dijo-_

_quienes son ellos- _le pregunto haciendo que el cuerpo de los chicos se helara completamente al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del tigre_


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando escucharon aquellas palabras, los de la Kiseki sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo y que oprimía con fuerza su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabían cómo reaccionar pues creían que aquello no era verdad, de que solo era una jugarreta de su mente, que todos se encontraban aun dormidos y que cuando se despertaran volverían a la realidad en donde su tigre se despertaba y los llamaría por sus nombres adornada con aquella linda sonrisa que siempre les mostraba

_espera Taiga no los conoces- _dijo Himuro preocupado pues había visto la expresión de los chicos por lo que podía imaginar lo que estaban pensando-_

_por algo te lo pregunto Tatsuya, no recuerdo haberlos visto _-le dijo haciendo que los reaccionaran y supieran que aquello no era un sueño si no la realidad misma-_

_debes de estar mintiendo, vamos Taiga no bromees con aquellas cosas _-dijo Aomine con la esperanza que el tigre solo les estaba haciendo una broma de mal gusto-_

_no estoy mintiendo no sé quiénes son ustedes- _le dijo, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior al ver el rostro de aquellas personas, pues parecieran que en cualquier momento aquellos 6 se romperían y llorarían-_

_Shin-chan espera- _dijo Takao al ver como este salía de la habitación prácticamente corriendo al igual que los demás. Los demás no pudieron hacer nada, sabían que los de la Kiseki necesitaban en este momento estar solos y que pudieran descargarse con algo por lo que estaban pasando-_

_al parecer estas despierto ya- _dijo el doctor al entrar a la habitación_ \- hace poco vi a tus amigos salir a toda prisa de esta, me pregunto si algo les habrá pasado

_que amigos- _pregunto el tigre bastante confundido-_

_pues aquellos seis chicos de aquella cabellera tan colorida- _le respondió-_

_no sé quiénes son ellos ya que nunca los he visto- _menciono haciendo que el rostro del doctor se colocara serio-_ Kagami-kun reconoces a las personas que se encuentran aquí-

_claro están Tatsuya, la entrenadora, Hyuuga-sempai y Takao- _menciono mientras los observaba-_

_así que el final si paso aquello- _dijo el doctor sintiendo un poco de dolor por aquellos jóvenes_ \- Kagami-kun como sabrás sufriste un accidente el cual milagrosamente no le paso nada a tu cuerpo- _mientras el tigre suspiraba aliviado_ \- pero con aquel impacto te golpeaste la cabeza provocando lo que más temía- _se detuvo unos momentos para luego tomar aire pues aquellas noticias no eran muy fáciles de decir_ \- perdiste la memoria, no completamente como veo pero al parecer si perdiste todo recuerdo respecto a aquellas seis personas que antes salieron de aquí-

_espere me está diciendo que los conocía- _dijo el tigre sin creérselo-_

_si, pero con el golpe los olvidaste completamente- _le respondió haciendo que el tigre no dijera nada mas_

_doctor al alguna forma que Taiga recupere su memoria- _pregunto Himuro-_

_pues sobre estos temas no le puedo decir pues en algunos casos la pérdida de memoria se recupera en unos días, inclusos meses o años pero también hay casos que nunca la recupere- _dijo haciendo que los chicos sintieran un nudo en su estómago_ \- todo depende de la persona en sí, una forma de recuperar la memoria es que vea lugares conocidos respecto a la memoria perdida pero no deben de mostrarlo tan apresuradamente sino paso a paso para que la mente de Kagami-kun recuerde lentamente los recuerdos perdidos- _menciono mientras los chicos asentían lentamente a las explicaciones del doctor-_

_eso quiere decir que yo conozco aquellas personas pero de donde, supongo que debí de ser muy amigo de ellos para que me llamaran por mi nombre además de nombrarme por aquellos raros apodos- _pensaba escuchando solo un poco lo que decía el doctor-_

_Kagami-kun- _llamo haciendo que el tigre lo observara_ \- te realizare algunos exámenes, si todos se encuentran en orden te daré el alta para que descanses- _le dijo mientras este asentía y que esos momentos entraran algunas enfermeras y que los chicos salieran para que realizaran los exámenes-_

_me pregunto si Shin-chan y los demás estarán bien- _dijo Takao en el pasillo en espera de lo que diría el doctor para contárselo a su amigo-_

_más que seguro deben de estar descargándose con algo y echándose la culpa _-menciono Himuro-_

_pero será mejor darle un tiempo para que estén solos, esto es muy fuerte para ellos por lo que necesitan que de alguna forma saquen todo ese sufrimiento que llevan _-menciono Riko mientras los demás asentían-_

Tras algunas horas podían ver al tigre salir de la habitación que se encontraba, mencionándole que todo estaba en orden y que podía volver a su hogar eso si le dieron que por lo menos estuviera en reposo un día antes de retomar su escuela, cosa que Riko lo amenazo si es que se presentaba mañana

_estas seguro de quedarte Tatsuya _-le pregunto el tigre ya en su departamento junto a su hermano-_

_claro que si Taiga quiero asegurarme que te encuentras bien _-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a su hermano dirigirse a la cocina-_

_nee Tatsuya- _le dijo mientras el nombrado se acercaba_ \- desde cuando he tenido la obsesión de dulces y papitas- _le menciono pues al buscar algo en un estante se dio cuenta que este estaba lleno de diversos dulces y papitas-_

_pues hace alrededor de dos meses Taiga _-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pues siempre Atsu le contaba con una sonrisa de como Kagami le daba de sus dulces favoritos y que siempre cuando venía al departamento este le daba una bolsita de papitas para que comiera-_

Después de aquella pregunta los chicos decidieron comer para luego mirar algunas películas hasta que se les hizo tarde

_nos vemos mañana Taiga- _le menciono antes de entrar a la habitación de invitados mientras que el tigre se dirigía a la suya-_

_emmm que raro no recuerdo haber tenido estas cosas _\- pensaba al ver un gran peluche junto con un globo en forma de corazón mientras que un lugar más apartado había un florero con un gran ramo de rosas las cuales se encontraban secas pero en perfectas condiciones. Vio cada objeto que había mientras sin que se diera cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya cuando les dio la última mirada se fue a dormir esperando el día en que pudiera volver a la escuela y así poder volver a jugar basket-_

El día se pasó volando cosa que agradecía el tigre llegando así el día en que iría a la escuela, aquel día paso tranquilamente aunque nuestro tigre sentía una extraña sensación como si algo faltaba, cosa que decidió olvidar ya que en ese momento se dirigía al gimnasio para así comenzar el tan esperado entrenamiento

_pasa algo Kagami- _pregunto Riko al ver la jugada del tigre-_

_pues no lo sé, siento que falta algo cuando juego _-le respondió haciendo que los demás sonrieran al saber que el tigre estaba sintiendo la falta de su sombra, la cual no había ido ese día cosa que ellos entendían-_

El entrenamiento siguió como siempre hasta que Riko toco el silbato dando terminado el entrenamiento, provocando que los chicos soltaran un suspiro de alivio al ver que su tortura ya había pasado

_vamos Kagami- _decía Koganei al ver que el tigre se había quedado mirando cierto punto en la entrada de la escuela_ -

_ya voy _-respondió intentando quitar aquel extraño sentimiento al ver que no había nadie en aquel lugar-_ es que acaso alguien venía a verme- _pensaba mientras seguía a sus compañeros-_

Tras que le dieran el alta a Kagami ya había pasado 5 días desde que la Kiseki no había aparecido en el lugar, haciendo que varios comenzaran a desesperarse pues durante aquellos cinco días ellos se habían dado cuenta de algo bastante importante y eso era que aunque la mente de Kagami se había olvidado de los chicos, su cuerpo no pues en varias ocasiones se habían fijado en que el bolso del tigre había varios dulces y papitas cosas que al preguntarle respondía simplemente que solo los había echado en su bolso, también de que siempre que salían el tigre se fijaba siempre en aquel punto en donde los de la Kiseki lo esperaban cosa que al no ver a nadie solo soltaba un suspiro. solo faltaban aquellas personas, las que el cuerpo del tigre recordaba a la perfección pero aquellas personas ni se dignaban en aparecer y hacer que el tigre los recordara cosa que provocaba bastante rabia por parte de Riko

_esto no lo dejare pasar _-menciono la castaña mientras hacia una llamada comenzando así a caminar con una sonrisa al escuchar el lugar en donde debería ir-_

 **Mientras en cierta casa**

Se encontraba la Kiseki, todos sentados alrededor de una mesa pensando en lo sucedido, aun sin poder asimilar lo que días atrás escucharon, pues aunque ya sabían que aquella posibilidad podía existir pero nunca esperaron que el tigre perdiera todos sus recuerdos que compartieron, que aquellos días de que su tigre le expresaba su amor no estuvieran más en su mente, que su amor por ellos haya desaparecido dejándolos frente al tigre como simples extraños que nunca en su vida los hubiera visto. Estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no escuchaban como alguien se acercaba en donde estaba ellos hasta que escucharon la puerta ser azotada encontrándose así a cierta castaña

_ustedes cuando se dignaran a presentarse a Seirin y ver a Kagami- _dijo mirándolos y cruzando sus brazos sin recibir ninguna respuesta cosa que comenzaba a enojar a Riko_ \- a ver respóndame de una vez

_que quieres que te digamos si aunque fuéramos Taiga ni siquiera nos reconocería- _le respondió Aomine en voz alta-_

_pues desde que Kagami ha salido del alta y que ustedes no se presentaron, Kagami siempre que salimos del entrenamiento observa la entrada como si estuviera en espera de alguien- _les dijo haciendo que todos los chicos la miraran_ \- además siempre anda con dulces y papitas, a veces anda con más de una toalla y una botella de agua, aunque su mente no se acuerde de ustedes su cuerpo si

_pero aunque aquello pase no sabemos que hacer- _dijo Kise-_

_qué diablos, es que no escucharon nada de lo que dije los únicos que pueden devolver los recuerdos de Kagami son ustedes, así que paren de una vez sus traseros y comiencen nuevamente, o es que me dirán que hasta aquí están enamorados de Kagami

_claro que no nosotros amamos a tai-chin más que nadie en el mundo- _defendió Murasakibara mientras los demás asentían a lo dicho-_

_entonces qué diablos esperan, donde están las personas que estuvieron persistentemente por cuantos meses conquistando a Kagami, todos esos días que a pesar de las negativas nunca se rindieron hasta que lograron enamorarlo, no pueden hacer lo mismo en este caso y si no recupera la memoria porque no vuelven a enamorarlo como lo hicieron anteriormente, realmente se rendirán por algo como esto, están seguros de que podrán seguir sus vidas sin Kagami a su lado- _menciono Riko haciendo que los chicos pensaran en lo dicho encontrándole toda la razón a la castaña, no era momento de deprimirse pues no estaba todo perdido, solo debían hacer que sus recuerdos volvieran y si no lo lograban solo tendrían que enamorarlo_ _nuevamente, si pudieron batallar todos esos meses porque no podían hacerlo ahora. Ya con los pensamientos en orden, los chicos se colocaron de pie para luego salir de lugar_ -

_gracias- _escucho Riko mientras escucha la puerta cerrarse-_

_hay que ver lo tontos que se ponen cuando Kagami está involucrado _\- se dijo soltando un suspiro para después sonreír-_

_ni que lo digas- _respondió Momoi, la cual aparecía con una sonrisa en el rostro- crees que no se rendirán_

_estarán bien ya que están determinados en volver a estar con Kagami, así que veremos nuevamente sus locuras- _le respondió compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice-_

_tienes razón, solo espero que no hagan una locura- _mientras ambas salían de la casa en donde se encontraban pensando en que haría aquel grupito de locos_


	4. Chapter 4

watch?v=7UqSqP39RC4

 ** _si la cancion no sale es el ending 1 de shigatsu wa kimi no uso, espero que les guste el cap :)_**

 ** _A pesar de todas estas rosas ninguna de ellas se comparan con lo hermoso y maravillosa persona que eres_** __ mientras en el lugar se observaban miles de rosas__

 ** _Oha Asa dijo que este era tu objeto de la buena suerte por ello yo…yo…toma_** __ mientras se mostraba un gran oso de peluche_

 ** _Toma ya que a pesar de todos los dulces que hay en el mundo nada se compara con tu dulzura_** __ mientras se entregaba una gran caja de bombones de chocolate hecho a mano_

 ** _Sabes q…que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas pero… diablos solo toma esto de una maldita vez_** __ mientras le entregaba un gran globo en forma de corazón__

 ** _toma debes estar hambriento con tanto esfuerzo, debes de cuidarte mucho ya que me pondría triste si algo de pasara_** __ entregando una gran bolsa de hamburguesas__

_que fue eso, porque soñé aquello, porque no puedo ver sus rostros o verlos completamente_ _se decía el tigre mientras colocaba su brazo en el rostro_ _ porque me encuentro llorando al soñar con aquellas personas, porque siento que algo muy importante estoy olvidando _ _mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas para luego dirigirse a la ducha intentando que esa tristeza que sentía desapareciera-_

Ya listo se dirigió a Seirin. Al llegar se fijó en el asiento que se encontraba atrás del suyo dándose cuenta que la persona que ocupaba ese lugar aún no llegaba, cosa que no entendía porque sentía una preocupación al ver aquello.

Las clases pasaron rápido para el tigre haciendo que este al término de ellas se dirigiera al gimnasio

_Kuroko otra vez no viene, será que se rindió- _dijo Hyuuga_ -

_no te preocupes en unos días veras a ciertos tontos hacer una escena en nuestra escuela- _menciono Riko-_

_como es que sabes aquello – _Pregunto Kiyoshi –_

_pues aquellos idiotas y yo tuvimos una charla ayer así que en estos momentos deben de estar creando un plan _– respondió con una sonrisa haciendo que los demás también sonrieran_ – ahora a entrenar _– menciono al ver que el tigre ya se encontraba vestido_

El entrenamiento consistió en hacer un partido para medir las habilidades de los más jóvenes, viendo así las maneras de realizar un menú de entrenamiento para mejorar las falencias. El tigre tenía la pelota, el cual con un rápido movimiento está a punto de encestar cuando…

 ** _Incluso si estoy deprimido_**

 ** _Sin darme cuenta pude sonreír_**

 ** _Si junto a mi tú estas_**

 ** _Solo así mi mundo regreso a la vida_**

 ** _Estando junto los dos, y el tiempo sin avanzar_**

Al escuchar aquello el tigre se detuvo al instante, no realizó ningún movimiento solo se quedó escuchando aquella canción

 ** _Algo sorprendente pronto sucedió_**

 ** _En ese mismo instante yo_**

 ** _El miedo pude dejar_**

 ** _Para ver tu rostro y decir al fin…_**

 ** _Que soy tan feliz… de escuchar_**

 ** _Esa voz que… llena mi interior_**

Los demás sabían de qué se trataba la canción, sabían perfectamente lo que podía causar pero decidieron no pararla, ya que notaron que el tigre se encontraba escuchando atentamente. El tigre no sabía lo que pasaba, pero al escuchar aquella canción, una imagen paso en su mente, una persona se encontraba frente a él, como si esa persona cantara aquella canción pero no sabía quién era, ya que no podía ver su rostro al igual que aquel sueño que tuvo

 ** _Desde el día en que te vi, día a día se volvió_**

 ** _Un tesoro que jamás, podría reemplazar_**

 ** _Todo el talento que hay en ti_**

 ** _Me sorprende y me da valor_**

 ** _Y en mi corazón, sé que, siempre los dos_**

 ** _Hemos de estar_**

El canción termino dejando a todos en silencio, observándose unos a los otros, como esperando que alguien rompiera aquel silencio

_chicos vuelvan al entrenamiento- _menciono Riko para luego ir a ver su celular, ya que era este el que se había escuchado aquella canción que Riko usaba cuando la llamaban-_

Los demás asintieron para luego observar al tigre que tenía los ojos cristalizados, casi a punto que aquellas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Con aquello nuevamente confirmaron que el cuerpo del tigre recordaba a la perfección aquellos momentos junto a la Kiseki no Sedai

_vamos Kagami- _menciono Kiyoshi colocando su mano en el hombre del tigre dándole ánimos-_

_ehh…claro Kiyoshi-sempai- _le respondió para luego limpiarse las lágrimas que querían salir, intentando concentrarse en aquel partido-_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

_bien es hora de planificar un plan para traer de vuelta la memoria de Taiga- _menciono Akashi-_

_si le damos un montón de dulces

_porque no todos nos acercamos a el- _propuso Aomine-_

_no será mejor que nos dividamos en grupos de dos nanodayo

_una forma más rápida para que Taiga-kun recupere su memoria sería algo como dice Aomine-kun o Midorima-kun

_yo no creo que sea una buena idea ya que asustaremos a Kagamicchi, si nos acercamos todos o en grupos de dos, ya que para él somos simples extraños, así que se asustaría si apareciéramos todos de la nada. Una mejor forma seria que nos organizáramos y lo visitáramos individualmente, llamándolo como lo hacíamos antes que fuera nuestro novio al igual que realizando actividades que antes hacíamos junto a él, así poco a poco iría recordando los momentos compartidos sin colapsarlo- _propuso Kise haciendo que todos los miraran-_ q..q…que pasa

_nunca creí que dirías algo así Ryouta

_nunca pensé que pudieras pensar Kise- _agrego Aomine-_

_realmente días como estos no ocurren tan frecuentemente nanodayo

_realmente me impresionaste Kise-kun

_mohhh chicos no digan esas cosas que yo también pienso aunque ustedes no lo crean- _les dijo con un puchero-_

_la idea de Ryouta es buena así que la seguiremos, por ello ahora organizaremos los turnos- _dijo Akashi mientras se organizaban y quedaban todos de acuerdo_

 **Mientras en un cancha callejera**

El tigre se encontraba realizando tiros mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, aquellos extraños sueños, aquella canción, esa imagen que apareció en su mente y esas ganas de llorar al recordar y ver aquello

_algo no cuadra - _pensó mientras lanzaba la pelota la cual fallo haciendo que esta rebotara llegando a la entrada del lugar parando justo en los pies de una persona_

_Hey que tal one a one - _dijo aquella persona tomando la pelota mientras mostraba una sonrisa arrogante-_

_cuando quieras _\- respondió el tigre sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y una extraña emoción recorría su cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos azules como el océano-_


	5. Chapter 5

Su corazón latía fuertemente, su respiración estaba agitada, su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa y podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, todo aquello de una forma se le hacía tan familiar, tan nostálgico era como si siempre había jugado con aquel moreno. Sentía como su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, podía seguirle el ritmo aunque el moreno era más rápido que él además hacia aquellos tiros sin forma que admiraba y a la vez lo emocionaba de una manera que era indescifrable para él, lo único que tenía en su mente ahora era que el tiempo se detuviera para poder seguir jugando con aquella persona que extrañamente se la hacía tan familiar.

Sentía las ganas de ganarle, de mostrarle que él estaba a su altura, que era un digno rival para él. Tenía todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos inundando su ser

 ** _Bakagami vamos eso es todo lo que tienes_**

Escucho en su mente haciendo que se detuviera unos segundos cosa que aprovecho Aomine para quitarle el balón y correr con todas sus fuerzas

_que fue eso_ _pensaba mientras seguía a moreno para bloquearlo pero con un ágil movimiento esa persona se libró y encesto__

_vamos eso es todo lo que tienes_ _le dijo haciendo que los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieran un poco ya que aquellas palabras eran las mismas que hace poco había escuchado en su mente__

_claro que no ya verás que te gano Aho_ _le respondió ahora haciendo que el moreno abriera los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras que siempre decía su tigre acompañado con esa sonrisa que en ese momento mostraba__ pasa algo

_no vamos que no tengo todo el día __ le menciono con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el tigre rodaba los ojos tomando así la pelota para seguir aquel juego__

Siguieron el juego por algunos minutos más, siendo el ganador el moreno. Ambos se encontraban recostados en el suelo con sus respiraciones agitadas, mirándose mutuamente con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en su rostro

_ que te parece si vamos al Maji Burger_ _propuso el moreno haciendo que los ojitos del tigre brillaran provocando que Aomine soltara una risita al verlo de esa forma_ _ ven te ayudo_ _le dijo estirando su mano una vez que se había parado_

_porque siento su tacto tan conocido y porque tengo unas ganas de abrazarlo y…y…..besarlo pero que estoy pensando no puedo pensar en aquellas cosas, esta es la primera vez que lo veo y…._ _mientras observaba el rostro de Aomine apartando enseguida su mirada_ _ cálmate Kagami que eso no es normal_ _pensaba mientras sentía sus mejillas arder__ estúpido Ahomine_ _susurro sin pensar en lo dicho_

_lo que digas Bakagami_ _susurro de igual forma al haber escuchado aquellas palabras__ ven vamos __ lo llevo aun de la mano escuchando las protestas que hacia el tigre mientras el mostraba una sonrisa de felicidad ya que al parecer el plan estaba dando frutos ya que su tigre aunque no se diera cuenta lo había mostrado y dicho-_

Durante su comida comenzaron a discutir por puras tonterías haciendo que de vez en cuando soltaran una risita por ello

_ nos vemos_ _dijo la pantera ya afuera del local para luego dar unos pasos que fueron detenidos al sentir como el tigre había agarrado su chaleco, giro para ver al tigre el cual tenía su rostro rojo, cosa que supuso que en ese momento tenía un lio en su cabeza al no saber porque había hecho aquello_

_etto…yo…emmm…ahh si juguemos nuevamente_ _le menciono mientras lo soltaba-_

_está bien…. Kagami_ _le respondió para luego desaparecer entre la multitud__

_como sabe mi nombre si nunca se lo dije_ _pensaba quedando mirando por unos minutos la dirección en donde había ido aquella persona pasando por ese instante una palabra_ _...Daiki_ _susurro con una sonrisa mirando el oscuro cielo recordando así aquel moreno con aquellos hermosos ojos, para después dirigirse a su hogar a dormir ya que estaba muerto de cansancio, agradecía a los cielos que mañana no había escuela ni practica__

 ** _No se vale yo quería jugar__** _decía un sujeto mientras lloraba_

 ** _Tu perdiste lo sacamos a la suerte nanodayo_**

 ** _Así que no te quejes_**

 ** _Ryouta espero que seas un buen árbitro_**

 ** _Pero….pero yo quería jugar con Taigacchi_**

 ** _Tai-chin jugara conmigo y Aka-chin_**

 ** _Vamos a jugar Taiga-kun__** _mencionaba uno estirando su mano mientras se podían ver como aquellas personas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro_

_otro sueño __ pensaba el tigre que había despertado de golpe viendo así que tenía alzada su mano_ _ aquello serán sueños o será la memoria que perdí, si es así quienes son aquellas personas, aun no logro ver su rostro, solo sé que algunos son más altos que yo_ _Se decía mientras salía de la cama dirigiéndose al baño_

Después de 10 minutos se podía ver un tigre ya aseado y vestido dirigiéndose a la cocina, dándose cuenta que sus provisiones eran bastante pocas por lo que decidió que después de desayunar iría de compras. Comió tranquilamente mientras escuchaba como en la televisión decían el horóscopo, el cual había sido hecho por una tal Oha Asa cuando termino y verifico lo que le faltaba se dirigió al supermercado

Caminaba lentamente mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, aquellos extraños sueños, aquellas palabras que venían a su mente de vez en cuando y la extraña calidez que sintió cuando vio aquel moreno que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre pero tenía una corazonada no mejor dicho algo en su interior le decía con seguridad que aquella persona se llamaba Daiki…Aomine Daiki. Extraño o no él estaba seguro que esa persona se llamaba de esa forma pero había algo más al respecto de aquella persona, cosa que aún no lograba averiguar

_Cuidado nanodayo_ _dijo una persona mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y lo traía hacia su cuerpo, observando así los autos que en ese momento pasaban_

 ** _Como siempre tan despistado nanodayo_**

Escucho en su mente como si fuera un susurro haciendo que mirara a la persona que lo había ayudado perdiéndose en ese par de esmeraldas, sintiendo nuevamente aquellos fuertes latidos y el nerviosismo, mismos síntomas que había tenido cuando vio a aquel moreno, cosa que no se explicaba ya que no conocía a aquellas personas

_Shin-chan no corras de esa manera_ _decía el pobre Takao todo agitado_ _ ohhh salvaste a Tai-chan pero Shin-chan no será mejor que lo sueltes __ le menciono con una sonrisa pues podía ver el lindo sonrojo que tenía el tigre__

_eres cáncer no es así_ _le dijo Kagami al ver que el peli verde llevaba un llavero de tigre__

_ehh como lo sabes Tai-chan

_fácil ese es el lucky ítem que dijo Oha Asa debía de llevar las personas del signo de Cáncer, si lo llevas debes de seguir aquello_ _menciono regalando una linda sonrisa haciendo que Midorima se sonrojara__

_así que aun ve el programa nanodayo_ _dijo en voz baja, pues aquello era una de las manías que había agarrado el tigre cuando era su novio__

_nee Tai-chan a donde ibas

_pues iba a comprar comida además un celular, pues con el accidente el mío quedo destrozado

_te podemos acompañar ya que al final no estamos haciendo nada __ propuso pues aquello sería una buena oportunidad para que su amigo estuviera cerca de la persona que ama__

_claro si es que Midorima no le molesta_ _respondió haciendo que aquellas dos personas se sorprendieran pues en ningún momento habían dicho el apellido o nombre del peli verde_

_n…no me molesta nanodayo __ le respondió para luego ir al primer lugar__

Lo primero que fueron a comprar fue el celular cosa que después de varios minutos el tigre se había decidido por uno. Durante ese tiempo no podía evitar de mirar de vez en cuando a aquel peli verde quería descifrar que era aquello que sentía en esos momentos

_Taiga!

_mmm Tatsuya que haces aquí_ _le pregunto cuando salieron de la tienda en dirección al supermercado_

_pues vine con Atsushi a comprar dulces ya que no tenía ninguno_ _le respondió__

_Atsushi quien_ _le pregunto_ _

_Murasakibara Atsushi es mi compañero, también estudia en Yosen __ le respondió mientras observaba como el peli morado llegaba__

_Muro-chin no desaparezcas de esa forma_ _le dijo para luego quedarse mirando al tigre y compañía__ que hace Mido-chin aquí

_acompañando a Tai-chan

_ehh yo también quiero ir_ _menciono el gigante con puchero__

_realmente es tierno_ _pensaba el tigre al observar aquella actitud quedando nuevamente cautivado por aquella person_ a_ otra vez que diablos me pasa porque cuando me los encuentro no puedo dejar de mirarlos ya me ha pasado con tres personas porque con ellas siento esto_ _se decía en su mente apartando la vista__

_Muro-chin quiero una paleta ya que se terminaron

_mmm toma_ _dijo el tigre pasándole una con sabor a mora_ _ siempre ando trayendo estas cosas aunque no me las coma

_Kaga-chin te quiero __ le decía mientras lo abrazaba_

_yo tam…_ _se calló enseguida pues no sabía porque diablos iba a decir aquellas palabras a aquella persona_ _ esto es extraño demasiado extraño pero su abrazo se siente bien

 ** _Te quiero Tai-chin más que los dulces_**

Escucho nuevamente provocando que sonriera al escuchar aquellas palabras

_que les parece si después de comprar las cosas les cocino __ propuso el tigre haciendo que todos asintieran_ _ Murasakibara puedes soltarme

_claro Kaga-chin_ _le menciono mientras soltaba el tigre el cual se dispuso a caminar en dirección al supermercado sintiendo como una calidez lo invadía en su interior al tener a aquellos dos a su lado aunque sentía que aún le faltaba algo para sentirse completo_


	6. Chapter 6

**_¿Qué tan fuerte es la generación de los milagros?, si jugara con ellos ahora, ¿cómo me iría?_**

 ** __te destruirían al instante_**

 ** _¿Lo tenías que decir así?_**

 ** __los cinco genios se han ido todos a diferentes escuelas. Una de ellas quedara en primer lugar_**

 ** _Genial. Estas clases de cosas me encienden. Lo decidí. Los aplastare a todos para ser el n° 1 en Japón_**

 ** __eso no es posible. No puedo saber si tienes algún talento oculto, pero, con lo que vi ahora, no llegarías ni a sus pies. No podrás lograrlo solo. También me he decidido. Yo soy una sombra. Pero cuando más fuerte sea la luz, más oscura será la sombra y más acentuara la luz. Seré la sombra de tu luz y te convertiré en el mejor de todo Japón_**

 ** _Hablador. Haz lo que quieras_**

 ** __ me esforzare_**

_otro sueño… la generación de los milagros se me hace tan familiar_ _se decía mientras observaba la hora para luego levantarse_ _... Tetsuya_ _murmuro viendo el cielo celeste antes de entrar al baño_

La rutina era la misma, caminaba por las calles en dirección a la escuela, pero algo le llamo la atención esta vez, y eso era cierto comercial que en ese momento se estaba transmitiendo

_ Ryouta_ _murmuro mirando fijamente a aquel rubio que mostraba una gran sonrisa__

 ** _Taigacchi te quiero… te quiero mucho_**

_yo también te quiero __ pronuncio sin darse cuenta para luego nuevamente sentir un vacío, algo que le faltaba, algo que le fue quitado, cosa que cuestionaba que fuera aquella parte de su memoria perdida, la cual estaba seguro que eran los momentos más hermosos y maravillosos que había vivido, no sabía cómo pensaba aquello pero eso sentía_ _

Al llegar nuevamente al salón se quedó mirando desde la entrada el asiento que estaba atrás del suyo pensando nuevamente que aquella persona no había venido

_Buenos días Kagami-kun_ _escucho de pronto haciendo que diera un salto_

_pero como…cuando…desde cuando_ _decía intentando calmar a su pobre corazón__

 ** _He estado aquí todo el tiempo_**

_ he estado aquí todo el tiempo Kagami-kun_ _respondió haciendo que nuevamente el tigre se sorprendiera al escuchar las mismas palabras que hace un momento había escuchado en su mente__

_joder para la otra no me des esos sustos Kuroko_ _menciono despeinando al menor el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el pelirrojo estaba recordando, mejor dicho su cuerpo recordaba a la perfección aquello__

Después de aquello cada uno se ubicó en su asiento, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Kagami que aquel peli celeste, el cual se llamaba Kuroko Tetsuya se sentaba detrás de él

_nuevamente este sentimiento_ _pensaba sintiendo aquella calidez tan reconfortante_ _ es extraño porque me siento de esta manera, lo mismo me paso cuando vi a Midorima, a Aomine, a Murasakibara, a aquel rubio, a Kuroko, con todos ellos me siento extraño pero a la vez feliz pero creo que falta alguien más, no sé cómo definirlo pero siento que alguien más falta en ese grupo_ _pensaba mientras observaba la ventana_

 ** _Intentas desafiarme Taiga, debes de saber que soy absoluto_**

_suena como si se creyera un emperador_ _susurro el tigre mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro__

Las clases siguieron con una sonrisa de parte del tigre cosa que no tenía idea pero se le formaba al pensar en aquellas personas que había visto y el apodado emperador, algo extraño pero se sentía así

_Kuroko vamos que la entrenadora se enojara, ehh pasa algo_ _pregunto al ver que el peli celeste no se movía__

_Kagami-kun como sabes que juego basket

_pues por las muñequeras que llevas y… porque algo me decía que juegas_ _confeso algo sonrojado__

_vamos Kagami-kun_ _le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa__

Al llegar vieron a su linda y querida entrenadora con una gran sonrisa mientras los demás tenían una cara como si irían al infierno

_que pasa_ _pregunto Kagami a Hyuuga observando como Riko saltaba de felicidad_ _

_Riko se encargó de prepararnos un partido de práctica

_y con quien vamos a jugar_ _pregunto pues se había emocionado_

_con la generación de los milagros_ _dijo Kiyoshi__

_ ** _¿Qué tan fuerte es la generación de los milagros?__** _recordó esa parte de su sueño al escuchar aquel nombre, algo le decía que aquel partido sería el mejor de su vida_ _ bien esto será bastante interesante

_ claro cuando esos idiotas se juntan y están cerca de ti siempre ocurre algo interesante_ _pensaban los demás jugadores__

_vamos Kuroko debemos cambiarnos _ _decía mientras se dirigía a los vestidores junto a su sombra__

_estas bastante emocionado Kagami-kun

_si ya que creo que este partido será genial, por eso no aguanto las ganas de poder jugar_ _le dijo con una gran sonrisa__

Tras unos minutos los chicos salieron encontrándose con los miembros de la Kiseki. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que pasaría

_ehhh porque esta Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine aquí_ _preguntaba el tigre__

_ellos son parte de la generación de los milagros Kagami-kun

_yo Bakagami

_deja de decirme así Ahomine __ menciono sacando una sonrisa al mayo_ r_ hoy también andas con tu Lucky ítem

_si nanodayo_ _menciono Midorima con una leve sonrisa_ _

_Kurokocchi_ _abrazándolo fuertemente__

_hey Kise que no respira

_Ka…Kagamicchi dijiste mi nombre __ mientras ahora era el tigre el cual no podía respirar__

_gracias Murasakibara_ _menciono pues este había sacado a Kise dejando que el aire llegara a los pulmones del tigre__

_no es nada Kaga-chin

_tu eres _…_ no termino de hablar ya que unas lindas tijeras pasaron por su lado la cual con mucha suerte esquivo_ _ espera no hice nada Seijuro_ _dijo en voz alta para luego taparse la boca pues todos lo miraban como si hubiera dicho algo raro_

_lo se Taiga_ _respondió con una sonrisa__

_entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer_ _le respondió ya calmado__

_no se vale porque a Akashicchi recordó su nombre y a nosotros nos dice por nuestro apellido_ _susurraba Kise haciendo circulitos en la pared_

_porque a mi recuerda mejor que ha ustedes_ _menciono el emperador una vez que el tigre se fue con su equipo haciendo que los demás lo miraran frunciendo el ceño_ _

Tras esto se dio comienzo al partido, nuestro querido tigre era el más emocionado mostrando aquella hermosa sonrisa que hacía que los de la Kiseki sonrieran al ver a su ángel divertirse con ellos, de querer vencerlos, para ellos aquel momento era el mejor de todos pero para su desgracia el partido daba su término siendo ellos las ganadores, bueno aquello era de esperarse

_Hey Kagami que te parece un día de estos jugamos one vs one

_cuando quieras Aomine, ahh cierto_ _mientras se acercaba al moreno_ _ dame tu número así podremos ponerlos de acuerdo __ menciono con una sonrisa mientras la pantera se lo daba, ya cuando termino se escuchó en el gimnasio un ladrido provocando que al instante Kagami estuviera aferrado como koala en el cuerpo del moreno_ _ Ahomine ni se te ocurra soltarme_ _decía apretándolo aún mas__

_que lo sé pero_ _le decía pues aquella posición no era nada bueno para el_ _

Los demás de la Kiseki se movieron rápido alejaron al pequeño perrito lo más lejos del tigre para que este estuviera a salgo

_ya Kagamicchi ya se fue

_toma Kaga-chin esto te calmara_ _mientras le daba un dulce__

_Kagami-kun no debes de preocupar nigou ya se fue

_cierto Taiga ya puedes bajarte de Daiki

_ya no hay peligros nanodayo

_como siempre se comportan como unos idiotas cuando se trata de Kagami __ dijo Riko observando como los de la Kiseki rodeaban al tigre para animarlo_

_no se puede evitar ellos aman a Kagami_ _agrego Teppei con nigou en sus brazos__

_pero realmente son unos idiotas_ _dijo Hyuuga mientras los demás soltaban unas pequeñas risitas__

_saben no sé porque pero de que se preocupen por mí se siente bastante bien, gracias a todos_ _menciono con una sonrisa haciendo que la Kiseki sonriera_ _

_recupera pronto la memoria Taiga_ _pensaban los chicos aguantándose las ganas de poder abrazar al tigre__

Los días pasaron volando hasta que llego el fin de semana en donde nuestra querida Kiseki se encontraba toda reunida planificando nuevas estrategias para que su querido tigre los recodara o se volviera a enamorar de ellos

_nee y si él se entera que Kagamicchi no nos recuerda

_cállate Kise ni lo recuerdes_ _menciono Aomine con el ceño fruncido_

_Aomine-kun tiene razón ni siquiera lo pienses Kise-kun

_nos costó bastante sacarlo del camino nanodayo

_Mido-chin tiene razón nunca se rendía con Kaga-chin

_él nunca lo sabrá eso es seguro_ _dijo el emperador bastante serio pues no quería volver a tener que lidiar con aquella persona, en especial él_

 **Mientras en cierto lugar**

_ vaya pero si es Kagami_ _dijo cierta persona con una sonrisa en la cara al ver al tigre_ _ hace tiempo que no te veía

_lo mismo dijo Nijimura-san_ _respondió el tigre con una sonrisa al ver al peli negro_


	7. Chapter 7

_ te encuentras solo Kagami_ _pregunto con una sonrisa__

_pues si Nijimura-san ya que solo ando dando una vuelta

_pensé que estarías con ellos

_ellos?... quienes?

_ Pues con quien más con tus novios

_ehhhh novios a que se Nijimura-san_ _dijo bastante confundido pues no entendía lo que decía__

_ no nada Kagami solo son cosas mías_ _menciono con una sonrisa_ _ así que no los recuerda_ _pensó mientras su sonrisa aumentaba más_ _ quieres que te acompañe Kagami

_no está ocupado

_ no estoy libre así que no te preocupes_ _viendo como el tigre sonreía_ _ bien a dónde quieres ir

_pues no lo se _ _dijo rascándose la nuca soltando una risita algo avergonzado_ _

_mmm que te parece si vemos una película_ _viendo como el menor le brillaban los ojitos haciendo que una pequeña risita escapara de sus labios_ _ bien entonces vamos

 **En la cafetería**

_pero en un caso hipotético se entera que haremos nanodayo

_pues es obvio Shintarou no lo dejaremos estar cerca de Taiga

_ahora estamos con desventaja, Kagami-kun no nos recuerda para nada

_tkss odio esto pero si ese idiota se entera de lo de Kagami aprovechara enseguida

_solo hay que esperar que nunca se encuentre con Kagamicchi

_pasa algo Atsushi __ pregunto al ver que el peli morado no había tocado su postre sino solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventaba_

_pues creo que lo que dicen ya es demasiado tarde, ya se encontró con Kaga-chin_ _menciono haciendo que todos miraran la ventana dándose cuenta de cierto peli negro bien cerca de su tigre__

_ese idiota __ menciono Aomine con el ceño fruncido al igual que los demás. Pagaron rápidamente la cuenta para salir disparados en donde había ido ese par__

_que te parece una de terror Kagami_ _mencionaba mientras su mano rozaba la mano contraria __

_todo menos eso_ _dijo asustado, odiaba las películas de terror_

 ** _Ya Taiga ya termino_**

 ** _Taigacchi no tengas miedo_**

 ** _Toma Tai-chin un dulce te ayudara_**

 ** _Taiga-kun sabes que aquello no es real_**

 ** _Tkss si tienes tanto miedo nos quedaremos contigo_**

 ** _Toma esto te ayudara nanodayo_**

_ pasa algo Kagami_ _pregunto al ver como el pelirrojo se había detenido en pleno andar__

_Ehh…yo…emm… no es nada __ menciono con una sonrisa algo forzada, aquellas palabras le habían provocado unas grandes ganas de llorar y de abrazar a aquellas personas que no lograba recordar_ _ quiero verlos…quiero que estén a mi lado, no me gusta sentirme así_ _susurraba bien bajito mientras reanudaba su andar pero algo lo detuvo. Miro a su lado encontrándose a un peli azul y un peli celeste, miro al lado contrario para encontrarse con un peli verde y un rubio, subió su mirada para ver a un peli morado para finalmente dirigir su mirada al frente para encontrarse con un pelirrojo. Aquellas seis personas se encontraban abrazándolo protectora y posesivamente cosa que lo colocaba nervioso, por ello un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas__

_que haces aquí __ menciono Akashi como todo un emperador mientras los demás lo fulminaban con la mirada__

_paseando con Kagami_ _respondió con una sonrisa__

_ohhh no se preocupe ahora está con nosotros así que puede hacer lo que tenga que hacer_ _menciono Aomine abrazando más el cuerpo del tigre__

_ven vámonos Kagami-kun

_ehhh…yo…_ _haciendo que los chicos se quedaran quietos pensando lo peor_ _ lo siento Nijimura-san me iré con ellos

_no te preocupes Kagami siempre podemos salir __ viendo como los chicos fruncían aún más el ceño_

_aléjate de él_ _menciono el emperador ya cuando los chicos se habían llevado algunos pasos a su ángel__

_al parecer no los recuerda

_eso no es de su incumbencia_ _menciono dándose la vuelta_ _ si se acerca a Taiga se las verá con todos nosotros, usaremos todos nuestros métodos al igual que antes, ya que Taiga es nuestro y solamente nuestro_ _dijo antes de caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba los demás_

 ** _Mira Taigacchi esto es hermoso_**

 ** _No hay nada mejor que descansar en el pasto no crees Taiga_**

 ** _Taiga-kun debemos venir más seguido_**

 ** _Debe tener una vista magnifica cuando los cerezos estén en flor nanodayo_**

 ** _No es mala idea, que te parece Taiga_**

 ** _Tai-chin podría cocinar ya que su comida es deliciosa_**

_deberíamos venir en este lugar cuando los cerezos estén en flor_ _menciono el tigre haciendo que todos pararan lo que estaban haciendo en aquel parque para luego mirarlo algunos con sorpresa, otros con nostalgia y otros con un nudo en su garganta__

_si tienes razón podríamos venir_ _menciono Aomine viendo con una mirada algo triste a aquellos arboles de cerezo__

_será divertido aquel día_ _menciono Kise mostrando una sonrisa al igual que los demás al recordar aquel día en uno de sus aniversarios habían venido a este parque justo en cuando aquellas arboles estaban a todo su esplendor__

Los chicos estuvieron el día en aquel parque molestando y jugando como lo hacían antes que el tigre perdiera la memoria eso si debían de controlarse, aunque desearan mimar, abrazar y besar a su tigre no podían hacerlo, solo debían de conformarse con estar a su lado viendo aquella hermosa sonrisa que los iluminaba y les daba esperanzas que todo se solucionaría y volvería a ser como era antes

En cierto departamento un pelirrojo se recostaba en su cama quedando profundamente dormido, realmente estaba cansado ya que un grupo de fanáticas locas habían encontrado al rubio antes que todos ellos se fueran a sus casas provocando que los pobres tuvieran que correr por todo el lugar para perderlas de vista

 ** _Taigacchi ven corre_**

 ** _Espera que no puedo ir tan rápido_**

 ** _Eso te pasa por emocionarte con la comida Taiga, pasa yo te ayudo_**

 ** _Yo también ayudo a Tai-chin__** _mientras se acercaban a un gran árbol de cerezos en flor_

 ** _Que te parece Taiga este lugar es el mejor_**

 ** _Decidimos esto en especial en este día nanodayo_**

 ** _Chicos no sé qué decir_**

 ** _Siéntate Taiga-kun que queremos decirte algo__** _mientras aquellas personas se sentaban al frente del pelirrojo_

 ** _Taiga/Taigacchi/Taiga-kun/ Tai-chin feliz aniversario, te amamos__** _mencionaron con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad_

_yo también los amo, nunca lo olviden_ _murmuraba entre sueños mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla__


	8. Chapter 8

Tras aquel suceso algunos días habían pasado, días en que Kagami le había llamado la atención el actuar de los chicos, últimamente siempre estaban a su lado como si quisieran evitar algo o que estuviera con alguien, aquello le llamaba la atención pero a la vez se encontraba contento y emocionado, al ver siempre que salía de los entrenamientos junto con Kuroko, veía 5 personas esperándolo en aquel lugar que antes no se encontraba nadie y que hacia colocar triste, cada tarde se la pasaba bastante bien junto a ellos, podía sentir una calidez además una nostalgia bastante extraña que no podía descifrar, algo dentro de él estaba deseando estar de alguna otra forma con ellos, algo le decía que aquellas personas eran más de lo que él pensaba. En las noches sueños o lo que él creía que eran sus recuerdos lo invadían, soñaba con varias salidas a diferentes lugares siempre con unas personas que aún no lograba ver sus rostros, siempre con una sonrisa en sus rostros mostrando con acciones lo mucho que lo amaban, había otros sueños que al despertar siempre se encontraba sonrojado y avergonzado ya que soñaba con varias caricias que recorrían todo su cuerpo provocando que gimiera los nombres de las personas que le provocaban aquellas sensaciones, nombres que al despertar no lograba recordar, pero aquellas caricias su cuerpo las recordaba, era como si estuvieran gravadas a fuego en su cuerpo ya que las sentía tan reales que a veces necesitaba una ducha bien helada para poder calmarse

 ** _Es hermoso no crees_**

 ** _Bastante como encontraron este lugar_**

 ** _Fue por casualidad Taiga-kun_**

 ** _Cierto fue un día en que él se perdió y tuvimos que buscarlo Taigacchi_ menciono mientras apuntaba a una persona bastante alta__**

 ** _Pero gracias a eso encontramos este lugar Taiga_**

 ** _Y quisimos mostrarte este hermoso lugar_**

 ** _Más en este día_ mientras se podía ver los juegos artificiales__**

 ** _Un día como hoy nos aceptaste Tai-chin_**

 ** _Un día como hoy fue el más feliz de nuestra vida_**

 ** _Y saben no me arrepiento de nada pase lo que pase estaré juntos a ustedes_**

_pase lo que pase_ _murmuraba mientras lentamente se iba despertando recordando algunas partes de aquel sueño últimamente sentía que en sus sueños lograba ver los rostros de aquellas personas que tanto le decían te amo pero al despertar no lograba recordar su rostro ni sus voces__

Realizo su rutina que siempre hacia antes de dirigirse a la escuela pero esta vez algo cambio, dirigió su vista a un calendario en donde estaba marcado una fecha con muchos colores resaltándola bastante

_porque estará marcado esta fecha será algo importante_ _susurraba mientras tomaba el calendario para ver si encontraba algún indicio de algo_

 ** _Siempre vendremos Taiga_**

 ** _Sí, que les parece si marcamos esta fecha para que nadie se olvide_**

 ** _El año siguiente vendremos_**

 ** _A la misma hora y nos encontraremos en el mismo lugar_**

 ** _Es una promesa_**

 ** _Pase lo que pase vendremos a este lugar_**

Escuchaba el tigre provocando que colocara sus manos en su cabeza, pues un fuerte dolor le invadió, haciendo que se sentara en el suelo mirando el calendario, un nudo en la garganta se formó y las lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas, aquellas sensaciones, aquellas voces, aquellos recuerdos ya estaba seguro aquello pertenecían a las personas más apreciadas para él, ya no creía que no fuera de otro modo, pues su corazón se oprimía de una forma que dolía, y las ganas de llorar lo invadían siempre que recordaba aquellas palabras

_quiero recodar… quiero poder estar a su lado nuevamente…quiero que estén a mi lado_ _mientras se colocaba su brazo en el rostro dejando salir todas aquellas lagrimas, pues aunque quisiera detenerlas sabía que su cuerpo haría todo lo contrario_

_Kagami-kun te encuentras bien_ _pregunto bastante preocupado ya que el pelirrojo había llegado tarde a la escuela__

_estoy Kuroko solo me quede dormido_ _dijo pero al parecer el peli celeste no le creía mucho__ vamos cambia la cara Kuroko que no me paso nada, me encuentro bastante bien __ despeinado los cabellos del menor, se le había hecho una costumbre realizar aquel acto pues le gustaba sentir el suave cabello celeste en sus manos_

_si tú lo dices Kagami_kun_ _mientras observaba como el profesor entraba en la sala para comenzar la clase_

Los días iban pasando hasta que llegó el día en donde el calendario del tigre estaba marcado

 ** _Espera porque no me dicen quienes son ustedes_**

 ** _Tienes que descubrirlo tú mismo Taiga_**

 ** _Por favor díganme quiero estar a su lado no quiero estar solo_**

 ** _Nunca has estado solo Taiga-kun_**

 ** _Mentira no estoy a su lado ustedes no están a mi lado_**

 ** _Siempre hemos estado al lado de Tai-chin_**

 ** _Por favor_ mencionaba mientras las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer__**

 ** _Vamos no llores Taigacchi sabes que no nos gusta verte llorar_**

 ** _Ya llegara el tiempo Taiga no te desesperes_**

 ** _No quiero esperar más tiempo, yo quiero estar con ustedes no quiero sentirme así, no quiero sentir que estoy olvidando lo más importante para mí, quiero abrazarlos, quiero pasar los días en que he visto, quiero recordar todo lo que he pasado con ustedes por favor díganme_ mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas__**

 ** _Recuerda una cosa pase lo que pase, no importa que cosa ocurra nosotros te amamos_ mencionaron con una sonrisa_**

_diablos_ _susurro al despertar y sentir que se encontraba llorando, ese sueño fue el más angustiante que todos, se sentía como vacío necesitaba aquellas personas a su lado pero porque no lograba recordar__ porque_ _murmuro entre cortado viendo por la ventana que ya se encontraba oscurecido justo como en su sueño. Al ver aquello se limpió las lágrimas, tomo algunas cosas y salió del lugar__

Caminaba por las calles sin saber en dónde se dirigía, no tenía claro en donde se encontraba aquel lugar pero dejaba que su cuerpo lo guiara, seguía sus instintos, nunca le habían fallado así que dejo que aquello lo guiara, llego al principio de varias escaleras en donde una a una iba subiendo hasta que llego al final, camino un poco más hasta llegar a un mirador

_se ve justo como soñé __ menciono viendo como los juegos artificiales se mostraban a todo su esplendor__

_K…Kagamicchi_ _escucho haciendo que girara lentamente en donde provenía aquella voz, sin que se diera cuenta una lagrima caía al ver que delante de él se encontraban seis personas, las cuales mostraban un rostro lleno de sorpresa_


	9. Chapter 9

_**primero que todo quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que he dio el tiempo de leer esta historia realmente muchas gracias**_

_p…porque están aquí_ _pregunto entre cortado__

_bueno nosotros….nosotros…_ _los chicos no sabían que decir, estaban completamente en blanco, no sabían que palabras utilizar para decir por qué se encontraban en aquel lugar_

_lo siento… realmente lo siento_ _dijo mientras las lágrimas aumentaban provocando que la Kiseki se altera, pues nunca le ha gustado que su lindo tigre llorara__

_Kaga-chin no es tu culpa

_cierto Kagami-kun nada es tu culpa

_si es mi culpa Tetsuya, es mi culpa por haberme olvidado de ustedes_ _dijo dejando a todos en shock, era acaso lo que estaban pensando… Kagami…su tigre los recordaba_ _

_Taiga es que acaso recuerdas

_si recuerdo todo, todas nuestras citas, sus tonteras, recuerdo el día en que Seijuro inundo el gimnasio con rosas, el día en que Shintaro me regalo aquel oso de peluche con la excusa que era mi objeto de la suerte, el día en que Atsushi me dio demasiados chocolates hechos por él, el día en que Ryouta me canto teniendo a todos como espectadores, el día en que Tetsuya me dio una bolsa llena de hamburguesas aunque ese no era el regalo si no una hermosa carta en donde decía y expresaba todos sus sentimientos, el día en que Daiki a pesar de su orgullo me regalo un gran globo en forma de corazón…recuerdo todo hasta el día que dieron vuelta todo el colegio hasta que pensaron que me habían secuestrado por haberme demorado cinco minutos en salir

_Taiga/Tai-chin/taigacchi/ Taiga-kun_ _mencionaron al mismo tiempo mientras se abalanzaban sobre su pelirrojo estrechándolo en un gran abrazo_ -

_Taigacchi te hemos echado tanto de menos_ _mientras comenzaba a llorar__

_Taiga nunca más nos des estos sustos_ _menciono el emperador_ _

_si lo haces no te lo perdonaremos nanodayo

_Tai-chin si nos olvidas no te daré dulces_ _dijo con un tierno puchero__

_Bakagami no sabes lo que sentimos cuando dijiste que no nos conocías

_lo siento mucho chicos pero no deben de preocuparse no los olvidare… no los olvidare nuevamente

_creo que Taiga-kun tiene hambre_ _menciono al escuchar el estómago del tigre haciendo que este se sonrojara de la vergüenza y que los chicos soltaran algunas risitas_ _

_bueno no creo que sea el único nanodayo_ _pues después de aquello a varios les sonó el estomago__

_bueno creo que algunos no comimos Midorimacchi

_venga vamos a mi departamento, les hare su comida favorita ya que hoy es un gran día_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa__

Los chicos asintieran y se dirigieron al hogar de su tigre eso si caminando bien cerquita de él, cosa que a Kagami lo hacia reír, pues a pesar de las veces que dijo que no le iba a pasar nada, ninguno de los seis le hizo caso haciendo que recordara algunas palabras que sus compañeros habían dicho, de que la Kiseki se comportaba como unos idiotas siempre que él estuviera involucrado, dándole toda la razón, si recordaba todas las tonteras que aquellos seis habían hecho, todo relacionado directa o indirectamente con él pero aquellas locuras haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido a pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía en aquellos momentos y que su amor por ellos aumentara más si aún se podía

_Atsushi no me pasara nada solo estoy en la cocina, Daiki deja de guardar los cuchillos, Ryouta deja de colocar los cojines alrededor de la cocina, Tetsuya no le ayudes, Shintaro deja de asegurar las cosas y Seijuro deja de sacar las cosas de los muebles

_pero Taigacchi si te caen encima esas ollas

_Kise-kun tiene razón Taiga-kun, nosotros solo estamos cuidando que nada te pase_

_por dios sí que son unos idiotas pero unos idiotas demasiados lindos_ _pensaba mientras una sonrisa__ entiendo pero salgan de una vez que quiero terminar de cocinar pero ustedes me dificultan aquella simple tarea, además no me pasara nada ya que me encuentro en mi casa y si me pasara algo aunque no lo creo los tengo a ustedes para que me cuiden así que salgan o sino no comerán_ _mientras lentamente los chicos iban saliendo del lugar pero se quedaron cerca viendo como el tigre cocinaba__

 **Unas horas mas tarde**

_saben a pesar que mi mente no los recordaba mi cuerpo si los recordaba, cuando me encontré a cada uno sentí una gran alegría y las ganas de estar a su lado, llevaba las manías que se me pegaron como los dulces de Atsushi o compraba los batidos de Tetsuya también veía el horóscopo de Shintarou,y otras cosas más. A pesar que los olvide pude volver a estar junto a ustedes y tengo la certeza que pasaría lo mismo si sucediera nuevamente_ _dijo sentado junto a los demás cuando terminaron de cenar__

_Taiga-kun _ _menciono mientras el nombrado se agachaba cosa que aprovecho el peli celeste para besarlo_ _ bienvenido

_gracias Tetsuya

_no se vale Kurokocchi yo también quiero_ _lanzándose a los labios del tigre dándole un beso más exigente del que le había dado Kuroko_

_esper…mhhhgg __ mientras ahora era besado por Aomine mientras los demás comenzaban acariciar el cuerpo del tigre provocando que se estremeciera__

Ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire cosa que al hacerlo 6 personas ya no se podían controlar… no podían al ver a su lindo y seductor tigre, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos, su respiración agitada y aquellos ojos cristalizados por el deseo que sentía en ese momento

_chicos aquí no_ _solo aquellas palabras les bastaron para elevar al tigre y dirigirse rápidamente a la habitación de este__

En aquella noche se podía escuchar los gemidos, los gruñidos, los nombres de cada uno de los chicos más las palabras de amor que se daban y las tiernas y delicadas caricias mostrando así lo mucho que habían extrañado a su tierno tigre, lo mucho que anhelaban tenerlo entre sus brazos y lo más importante lo mucho que lo amaban

_mmm me duele el cuerpo __ murmuro mientras se despertaba pues sus queridos novios no lo dejaron descansar_ _ a donde están todos_ _se preguntaba al ver que se encontraba solo en la cama cuando siempre que despertaba se encontraba con los seis durmiendo junto a el__

Lentamente se levantó sintiendo como algo bajaba por sus piernas haciendo que se sonrojara completamente, se dio una ducha rápida para luego cambiarse y salir de su habitación. Caminaba despacio por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo en un lugar

_Aominecchi así no se hace

_Kise-kun se está quemando

_tengan cuidado nanodayo

_mido-chin faltan más naranjas

_Tetsu creo que eso ya está listo

_ vamos que hay que terminar antes que se despierte Taiga

_a pesar que les he dicho que no es necesario que hagan aquello ellos lo hacen __ pensaba viendo como los chicos se movían de un lado para otro cada uno con un delantal haciendo el desayuno bueno eso creía él que estaban haciendo__ realmente lo tienen algo difícil

_ mohhh nuestra sorpresa se arruino

_Taiga-kun deberías de haber seguido durmiendo

_no pude ya que no estaban a mi lado_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los chicos_ _ pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda siempre estaré junto a ustedes, aunque olvide mi memoria miles de veces siempre llegare en donde se encuentran ustedes porque mi corazón siempre los recordara y me guiara ya que los amo

_ nosotros también te amamos y eso nunca morirá_ _respondieron con una sonrisa mientras cada uno besaba al tigre con ternura y cariño pues a pesar que no sabían que cosas les tenia preparado el destino siempre estarían juntos, pese a todo estarían con su luz, ya que ellos al igual que el tigre tenían escrito su nombre en sus corazones los cuales eran su guía que los haría llegar en donde se encontrara su felicidad, aquella felicidad que ahora, en ese momento compartían junto con la persona que mas amaban__


End file.
